Blood Bonds
by zulka
Summary: [KaixHil AU One-shot] Reposted. Her codename is Pierce, a great vampire slayer sentenced to death for killing a Rose.


**Blood Bonds**  
by: zulka  
rating: T  
pairing: TxKxH/ AU  
genre: supernatural

 **Warnings:** death, loss, sadness

.

.

.

I know he wants me dead. It's no secret. Everyone knows it. But no one would dare put a finger on me, unless they wish to face his wrath. He wants to be the one to finish me, only him. It is after all, only proper.

His ire was great—his retribution-stronger, and now there's only eight of us left. From my group only three of us survived, myself included. He took us down, one by one, and their screams still linger in my ears. He's saving me for last. And to be honest I'm surprised I've lasted this long. Though, I suppose that I should just go to him and end this. But even if I were to surrender, it would not save my friends. We are all marked for death.

Only eight slayers are alive. After the great battles only four groups remained, Battalion, Saint Shield, Dynasty, and Majestic, the other groups were killed—with no member remaining. White Tiger and Alstar were finished, while Bega was the last to go. I was surprised Bega was defeated so easily, they were one of the best.

But nowadays it doesn't matter who is who, after all. From those four groups, we are the only ones left alive. The last of us, us eight have banded together to create Revolutions. It's not like it will make a difference, since I know he will finish us.

The night is dead and there are absolutely no sounds. Our base is small, just one simple room. It is best to keep it small as there's no telling what may lurk in the shadows of a bigger space. That's how the others died, our previous base was bigger, with more rooms. That was how they managed to conceal themselves, in the shadows. Our surviving four groups are no more. Sharkrash was killed the day before yesterday, and I miss her.

"Pierce!" I look up to see Gabriel, her black hair matted with blood, though I can tell it is not her own.

"We need to relocate." She whispers as she grabs my hand. "Tell the others." I nod. I run the short distance back to the base, hearing Gabriel behind me.

A vampire was killed tonight. Depending on who, others might come.

"Who was it?" Thunder asks as she sees us entering. There is no time to take anything, except our weapons and communicators. We didn't have much food anyway.

"Eagle finished Falcon." Thunder and I freeze. I can see Thunder wants to scream.

"We need to move." Griffin yells as he pulls Thunder with him. This is bad. Falcon was part of Blitz.

"Hurry Pierce. I've contacted the others; they'll meet us at the port." I realize I'm the last one in the room. Eagle is not coming back. This means there is only seven of us left and two left from my old team, Gargoyle and me.

As I run out, I think about how senseless running is. I've been toying with the idea of leaving. Perhaps, that way I can give everyone else more time. It was I, after all, who killed Roseblood and Seryu, two of his lovers.

Seryu had been first, he was his child and he had loved him. Roseblood, he met years later, once Seryu had left his shadow. She saved his life during the great battle with the lycans. Allowed him to drink from her blood and together they sat there, healing each other's wounds. And he loved her, loved her like he had not loved any other, for they had bonded at the battlefield. That was ages ago though, long before even I was born.

Seryu's death was a blow, but it did not hurt as much as the death of his Rose.

Roseblood had been graceful and beautiful. Her eyes were a deep shade of red and many had called her Ruby, for her eyes had been red even before she became a vampire. I remember the outcry that happened after Roseblood died. We had defeated one of their strongest. But in the process, we had earned his wrath.

As she lay there, dying at my feet, I knew things would never be the same. I heard later that he had found her, that he clutched her disintegrating body to his and tried in vain to save her. I wondered if he had the ability to cry. I still wonder if he is able to cry.

As I reach the port I see that Gargoyle and Lamalyon are there already.

"What happened?" I can hear the rage in Thunder's voice. "I thought we decided not to go after Blitz right now!"

Blitz is dangerous business. After all, he is their leader, having won the leadership position from Wolfbane. Though I doubt he will care about Falcon's death, the others will seek retribution. I find it funny that we believe in our ability to defeat Blitz.

"We were after Strata and Falcon intervened and got involved in the fight. Eagle and I tried to get away, but Falcon came after us when he was done with Strata. Eagle decided to fight him. Both perished." Gabriel leans against the wall of the small shack.

"We are out in the open. We need to get inside." I see Lamalyon looking around, it makes my hair stand on edge. "Hurry."

Griffin is the first to speak. "We'll keep the light low. At least, it's a few hours before dawn."

Thunder is pacing. Gabriel is frowning. I know she's annoyed with Thunder. It's not like it was the wrong decision. Otherwise both Gabriel and Eagle would have died.

"Whether we killed Falcon tonight or not, he would have still come after us. It makes no difference." Gargoyle is right. We're all marked for death and each and every one of us knows it.

The silence that falls between us is deafening and it makes me uncomfortable. That's when I hear it, the footsteps. I see everyone else stiffen. Hands go to their guns and swords, but no one moves. It doesn't matter though, I keep thinking, they can still hear us breathing.

After a few more minutes of silence we all exchange looks. I stand up and see Flash frown. But he says nothing as I move as quietly as I can. Out of all of them I am the best bet, that same death sentence that hangs over me, protects me.

I open the door, gun poised. There is no one outside. I feel Flash move towards me, sword ready. But there is no one. Whoever it was is gone.

"A tracer." I hear Lamalyon whisper. I nod. We will have to move again. We are lucky that the sun will be rising soon.

I am not sure what our next move will be. But we need to move. Leave the port, make for another city. But I know only one thing for sure. I will not be going with them. These will be our last moments.

I watch as they ready their things. I give my gun to Gabriel whose eyes widen in shock. Griffin only nods. We all knew it would come to this. Thunder, who is calmer now, gives me a hug.

"Are you sure you don't want to take anything?" Lamalyon asks me as the sun rays break through the clouds.

"I have all I need." He understands then and questions me no more.

I watch them as they leave, they will return to the base for the car and then to find a more suitable place. I will remain here till dusk. I sigh and look up to the clear blue sky. Whoever encounters me on the way will let me go.

Though I try to sleep, I only manage a few hours. My heart is beating with fright and excitement. The footsteps outside wake me. I have no weapons on me. Nothing. At least not to be wasted on them.

The door creaks and I see his red hair. Wolfbane. The moment he realizes it's just me, he snarls.

"I have business with Phoenix." I whisper. His cold eyes look at me with contempt. I know he wishes to kill me, but he can't. He growls again and disappears.

The walk to Blitz is not long and I am in no hurry to get there. I wonder why it was that we decided to stay so close to Blitz in the first place. Perhaps we thought we were more powerful than we actually are. Overconfidence got more than one slayer killed. If we had not stayed in the same city, it would have saved us the trouble of Falcon finding us.

Falcon. Falcon was loved by Wolfbane. I am not surprised then that he came to seek us today. I wonder why he waited. Then it hits me, the tracer from yesterday was someone else entirely. I want to laugh. There is no way I can communicate this to the team.

Wolfbane wants revenge, but Eagle is already dead. I chuckle then. It is all because of revenge. I look to the gate. This house, always beautiful but very dark, hardly any lights shine inside. The gates open slowly, and it's so eerie. I walk the long walkway up to the door, which is opened by Kay. Her beauty always astounds me. Her eyes are cold, and her skin white as marble.

"I didn't think you would be so foolish. Though, I admit I always wanted to see you come to an end. You, the famous Pierce." Her voice is soft and alluring. I smile. She almost died by my hand once.

"I came to see Phoenix." Her smile doesn't disappear and though I feel afraid I don't let it show. Today is the day when it all ends. I follow her as she leads me through corridors, I notice Wolfbane from the corner of my eye.

At the last turn, we stop in front of a huge oak door. Phoenix is behind this door. When the doors open, I see him standing by the window, his back to me.

"Pierce is here." I hear Kay as if she was far away. I can only focus on him. This vampire, the one once known as Kai Hiwatari, was the one that killed Pegasus.

He turns slowly, and I see his deep red eyes. His smile is bitter, and I am afraid. I am afraid of failing. I sense Kay looking at me with amusement. Wolfbane is at the end of the corridor, waiting. I doubt they'll interfere. There is no lost love between Phonix and Wolfbane, and so I don't have to worry about him coming to Phoenix's aid.

"You are the one that killed my Rose." His voice is deep and smooth, just like I imagined. He looks at Kay and then turns back to me.

I say nothing.

"Roseblood was mine. We shared a bond that you will never understand. She gave me her blood and I licked her wounds. She was my love." His eyes are full of sorrow, the kind of sorrow I never thought I'd see in a vampire's eyes, and for a moment I doubt myself but then I remember Pegasus.

Kay moves slightly, and for a brief moment I wonder if she'll kill me. But she narrows her eyes at Kai before leaving. The doors behind me close with a thud, and I can't stop myself from jumping. Kai notices and chuckles.

"It was all for vengeance."

He smiles.

"A man, you killed a man a long time ago. He was my love." He continues to smile, and it gives me chills.

"Pegasus. He was not an easy kill."

I want to scream. But I must remain calm. I can't lose focus or I'll die. He glides towards me, "Mathilda," he whispers and my eyes widen. No one has called me that in a very long time.

"You are Mathilda." His face is impassive, and I don't understand. The only other person that knew my name was Pegasus. "He murmured your name when he died and I can only assume he meant you, Pierce."

My eyes water, and to be spiteful I reply, "Would it be of any consolation if I told you that as Roseblood burned, she whispered yours? But Seryu did not?"

The air around him changes. His eyes narrow and the color turns completely black. I can feel his fury. The air is charged with energy, and I know I won't leave this place alive. I always knew that it would end like this.

We are but meters from each other. Even though I wish to move back, I can't. It would show weakness. "Why did you come?" His voice is soft but firm.

"I came to offer my services. To join you. To admit defeat." Half of it is true.

He scoffs. He doesn't believe me. "Why would I want you, Pierce?"

"Why wouldn't you?" I am notorious. I have killed many vampires and among my conquests stand Roseblood and Seryu.

His hand is cold as he caresses my cheek, and I can't stop the shivers, whether because of his coldness or because of fear, I do not know.

He smirks. Kai has never been gullible. He's always been very careful. "I don't think I have any use for you Pierce."

I am afraid that I won't be able to pull off this last mission. I may very well die right now. He's faster, and stronger than me. But then I think of Pegasus and my resolves strengthens.

"I knew you once, Phoenix." I touch his cheek, because I have always wanted to ever since I was little and I saw him.

"You held her close and drank from her." I was unsure at the time what I had witnessed. But father ushered me in and told me to not go outside anymore. "She truly was beautiful and graceful. She was in love with humanity. You were not."

He turns away from me and walks away, upset. "Rose. I loved her. She drank from my blood as well." My eyes widen, and I vaguely remember Pegasus leaving at dusk on a Sunday, years ago. 'I have a mission.' That was the only thing he said. I never saw him again.

I walk towards him, he who has caused me so much pain.

He turns when he feels me approach. His eyes are hard. His voice like steel, "Do you understand Mathilda?" His thumb brushes across my cheek and I realize I am crying. I shake my head as I grip his shoulder.

"Why?" I hear myself scream along with his shout of pain. I feel the red liquid run through my hand, it'll burn soon enough.

It should not have been this easy. And then I feel it, the pain and the dampness in my stomach.

I smile. Touché.

.

.

.

Author's Note: This was originally part of my 'Moments' collection. But as I have been reposting Beyblade stories, I decided to upload this one as a one-shot instead. I don't think I will repost 'Moments'. I still dedicate this particular oneshot to two people: K'onix and Marishka91.

Also if you got lost with the names of the characters, I'll let you know who was who. They were all beyblade characters, in case you were wondering. Can you guess how I came up with their names? Haha.

 **Battalion:** Barthez Battalion  
 **Majestic:** Majestics  
 **Dynasty:** F-Dynasty  
 **Saint Shield:** Saint Shields  
 **Alstar:** PPB All Starz  
 **Blitz:** Blitzkrieg Boys

Slayers:  
 **Pierce:** Mathilda  
 **Eagle:** Claude  
 **Miguel:** Gargoyle  
 **Thunder:** Julia  
 **Flash:** Ozuma  
 **Gabriel:** Queen  
 **Lymalyon:** Johnny  
 **Griffin:** Robert  
 **Sharkrash:** Mariam  
 **Pegasus:** Raul

Vampires:  
 **Seryu:** Tyson  
 **Falcon:** Bryan  
 **Strata:** Daichi  
 **Wolfbane:** Tala  
 **Kay:** Doctor K  
 **Roseblood:** Hiromi  
 **Phoenix:** Kai


End file.
